


Say the Word

by SeraMGrigori



Category: Fire and Brimstone - Nikole Knight
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Flash Fic, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraMGrigori/pseuds/SeraMGrigori
Summary: Jai meets Beau at a club, wanting to forget. Beau isn't going to make it easy.(Written for a flash fiction competition. The prompt was a non-cannon ship.)
Relationships: Beau/Jairus, Jairus/Noel
Kudos: 3





	Say the Word

“I know you don’t want me.” 

Deft fingers snaked inside his pants and closed around his cock before Jai could mutter any kind of protest.

Beau pressed closer to him in the dark alcove. Beau’s hand moved up and down on Jai’s cock, just a loose ring in his tight pants. Not  _ enough _ .

“Who do you want me to be, Jairus?”

Jai didn’t dare answer that. This was  _ supposed  _ to be a distraction. 

_ “Mmm,” _ Beau purred in his ear. “I’ll be that human of yours. You can fuck me against this wall and I’m him. A tight,  _ virgin _ ass stretched around your--”

“ _ No _ ,” Jai ground out. He was here to forget about Riley. He could never have Riley, goddamnit.

Beau didn’t miss a beat. He flicked a finger over Jai’s piercing. “Then how about I get on my knees and you pretend I’m your  _ Other _ .”

_ What _ ? Jai froze.

“Maker, you’ve thought about it, haven’t you, Jairus? Noel’s pretty mouth wrapped around your cock?”

Jai groaned, knees buckling. He had thought about it. Wasn’t supposed to think about it. Wasn’t supposed to want his  _ Other _ .

“Noel would make such pretty noises, as he rode your cock, as he begged you to let him come.” Beau’s hand moved faster over Jai’s cock. “Begged you to come inside him.”

Jai was going to die. All he could see was Noel’s beautiful face, hear his broken moans that he’d heard too many times through a thin wall. He could taste lilac, the ether of their shared creation, so real, so close, so wrong, so  _ right. _

Beau’s hand stopped and Jai felt his soul leave his body. “Say the word, Jairus, and you can fuck me every way you’ve dreamed of fucking Noel.”

Jai nodded once, hooked an arm around Beau, and transported them home.

  
  



End file.
